


Trying to get what you want..

by Aeternam_fandoms



Series: Getting what you want. [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternam_fandoms/pseuds/Aeternam_fandoms
Summary: ..Is hard work.+Fluff!Weird summary but it is literally that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this might be a bit shitty. I don't know what exactly I was trying to do, but this happened.  
> *Scratches head* Well.. I don't know, you guys go ahead read.

Merlin, as well as Arthur, didn't quite like people who meddled. That is exactly the reason why they decided to not hire a wedding planner, besides the fact that Merlin was as good as any planner they might hire. Everything could have gone smoothly and without stress, if it wasn't for people meddling. Namely Morgana and Hunith.

First, there were protests at not hiring planners; 'Merlin, it is quite stressful to plan a wedding', 'Guys, there are a million things which need to be done, let professionals handle it.' And then, this.  
"Merlin, I'm your mother, I want to help you prepare for your big day! And Arthur, you are going to be my son officially don't you think I deserve this?"  
"Hunith is right, Arthur. We understood when you guys said that you weren't going to hire planners but we are family, Arthur, don't we have the right to help you guys plan?"

Don't get it wrong, both Merlin and Arthur loved them dearly, but for the love of all that is mighty!  
"Just stop!" Merlin, almost red in he face, said, "We seriously do not require any help! We have already sorted everything!"  
Arthur, who had his head in his hands looked up at this, and said, "Look, you guys, we appreciate what you are trying to do, but we honestly don't want any help." Looking at Merlin for a second, who nodded his head, he continued, "We know what we want, we know who we want, we know how we want it! That's why we didn't hire a planner and that's why you guys don't actually need to help."

Morgana and Hunith, who were sitting in front of them on the sofa, made sad faces. But before they could say anything, Merlin interrupted them, "Mom, look, I get it, your only son is getting married, and you want to be involved, but the thing is there is no point in anyone getting involved and getting stressed for no reason whatsoever."

"But, Merlin, I don't just want to attend your ceremony as a guest." Hunith tried to reason.

"You won't," it was Arthur who reassured her, "Hunith, all we are saying is that you guys need not worry about the preparation, you know, venue, catering, cake, drinks-"  
"The colour scheme, the band"  
"- we still need you guys to decide our suits, and the clothes for everyone in the wedding party."  
The two ladies didn't look quite that happy or that much convinced, but they could do nothing but relent.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

After they left with a promise to call and set the date for the fitting, Merlin and Arthur finally relaxed.  
"That was harder than planning a wedding."

Arthur chuckled and agreed, "Yes, it was. But it's not exactly our fault you are really good at this stuff and don't need help." He turned to face Merlin who was sort of blushing, and smiling softly at the easy praise, so of course, Arthur kissed him.

Some time later, when Arthur was going through some emails from work, Merlin was comfortably lying down with his head in Arthur's lap, the binder they were using for the wedding open on his stomach, Merlin asked, "We don't really need help right? I mean, I know I can do this, but you don't think I'm being to harsh on them? By not letting them help? It is unlikely that they would mess things up, but I just want things to be done exactly the way we like. And if they are helping, they will have their opinions and i might have to do it their way to keep them happy but I sort of don't want to and I probably won't but then they'd get upset and there'll be tension and I'll stress and they'll stress and then the wedding will be a mess, and then-"  
Arthur shut him up with a tiny kiss. He was listening to Merlin's little rant very attentively, and could see Merlin getting all Merlin-y, trying to do right by everyone.  
"I love you," Arthur started out in a soft tone, looking down at Merlin, who was also watching him with complete attention, "and I will support everything you decide. But, Merlin, shut up."

Merlin squawked a little at the unexpected rebuke, well not that unexpected, this was Arthur after all. He was interrupted again with a small peck on his lips when he tried to say something in rebuttal.

"Shh, I'm gonna talk, and you will listen," Arthur stopped to take a breath, simultaneously waiting to see if Merlin was gonna say anything but he didn't so Arthur continued, "No, we do not actually need help, we have a month left till the wedding, which frankly is a lot of time, considering how little there is left to be done. We have the venue sorted, the colour and the decorations are done, and we have finally decided upon a band. Other details have been handled like the drinks and food and plus the little things are done too. What's left is cake, and our own clothes." Arthur paused to see if anything was getting into Merlin's head before continuing, "and of course, the seating plan, but that won't be done till everyone RSVPs. So, Merlin, my dear to-be-husband, stop panicking."  
He waited again, and as Merlin gave him a tiny nod, he again bent down to kiss him.

"Now about you being harsh to Hunith and Morgana, I don't actually think you are, partly because if you are, then so am I. And partly because there isn't anything wrong with wanting our wedding to be exactly like we want it to be! That is how it's supposed to be. And I completely agree with you on the part that if we were to let them help with whatever is actually left they will inevitably want things to be done their way or you know, 'the best way'."  
At Merlin's questioning look, Arthur elaborated, "Some time ago, Morgana told me that a wedding is incomplete without a chocolate cake with white frosting, no matter what."  
They both had matching grimaces on their faces, none of them being huge fans of chocolate cake or the typical white wedding cakes. They already had decided what kind of cake they wanted. And it was anything but conventional.

"Oh god, Arthur, you're right! We cannot take them with us to decide which bakery is the best. Because the moment we will ask them to show us samples of anything other than chocolate or vanilla, they are going to throw a fit." Merlin's eyes were wide and distant as if imagining the scenario, before he got up from Arthur's lap and turned to look at his face, "Imagine what they might do if they find out that we are considering pink champagne! Or that we might actually have a cake in the shape of a castle!"

Arthur chuckled at the horror struck face of his fiancé, he put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, matter of factly, "They will think we are childish. They will try to convince us to change it one-way or another, whether it be the whole cake, or the flavour or even the gold frosting."

Neither of them said anything after that, both lost in some thought. Merlin had his head on Arthur's shoulder this time, and Arthur had wrapped his arm around Merlin.  
Merlin suddenly chuckled, and tilted his head a bit to look at Arthur, not quite lifting his head. Arthur too looked down at him, question on his face.

"I just kinda love you." Merlin said with a little shrug, a happy smile on his face. Arthur still had a questioning look but a smile accompanied it this time.

"There aren't many people in this world who would even consider a golden castle as their wedding cake."

At that, Arthur laughed out loud, "I should be the one saying that! Considering I was the one who wanted it in the first place! And I more than kinda love you for agreeing to it."

"Oi, clotpole! Do you have any idea how amazing a castle cake is? Why on earth would I ever have said no to that?! And I love you for suggesting it. Because it makes you more awesome, which of course makes me more awesome for choosing you."

"I don't know, maybe I'm the more awesome one. Since, it was me who asked you out."

"Only because I totally allowed you to, hence, I'm more awesome."

The playful, fond look was evident on both their faces, but suddenly Arthur's face shifted, "You are pretty awesome. For putting up with me. And loving me and looking after me. I think you are the best person in the whole world."

Merlin looked awed at the heartfelt confession, it wasn't often that Arthur was this open. At this point they were sitting face to face. He had a huge grin on his face and reached out to hold Arthur's face, "And the best person in the whole world loves you. So what does that make you?"

But he didn't wait for a reply, and leaned in to thoroughly kiss the love of his life, the light of his world, the other side of blah blah, and all the other cliché metaphor there were in the world.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


End file.
